


The Greatest Show In Town

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, Kink Week, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, fem!queen, king!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: Queen & Borhap Kink Week Day 1.Prompt: voyeurism/exhibitionismPairing: Deacury
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Kink Week Queen & BoRhap.





	The Greatest Show In Town

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Week has started!! YAY! :D
> 
> What's a better way to start off this amazing week then with some raunchy Deacury? ;)
> 
> If you like this fic, support me with kudos and comments! :)

They practically haven’t even started yet, and Freddie was already somewhat of a mess, barely able to mask the way her body lightly trembled in anticipation, cheeks growing flushed, her plump bottom lip caught between her teeth. That one never failed to make Joan feel an almost animalistic desire inside her to just grab her and kiss her senseless, her own teeth tugging at those sinfully red lips.

But not tonight.

Tonight, she wasn’t touching Freddie, wasn’t kissing her.

Tonight, Freddie was putting on a little show for her.

’’Remember, like I’m not even here.” Joan purred, her deep voice sending delighted chills up Freddie’s spine.

She turned her gaze away, trying really hard to pretend her girlfriend wasn’t sitting in an armchair comfortably, raking her eyes all over her, eating her up alive. Her fingers shook a little as she started unbuttoning her blouse, the soft, silky fabric slipping aside to reveal warm skin that Joan wanted to mark up with her lips. Freddie swallowed thickly as she shrugged it off, and Joan hummed appreciatively.  
Freddie was wearing Joan’s favorite bra, the lacy black one with the red trim that stood out against her skin beautifully.

Freddie unzipped her skirt, letting it pool around her ankles before stepping out of it elegantly, though her legs were already shaking. She felt her heart flutter happily as Joan licked her lips, taking her form in with a smirk.

’’Gorgeous.” Joan breathed, her eyes fixated on the skimpy thong that matched the bra. She had half the mind to ask Freddie to keep them on, but she had other plans.

Freddie brought up a hand, her fingertips tracing the soft skin of her stomach before slipping upwards, squeezing her breasts through her bra, causing Joan to let out another deep growl. A hint of a smirk flashed across Freddie’s lips as her other hand travelled down to her panties, hooking a finger under the waistband teasingly. Joan’s eyes were dark with hunger, looking like she was going to pounce on her girlfriend any minute now, but Freddie knew Joan had more self-control than that. She wasn’t the impatient, hungry slut like Freddie was.

Freddie unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor, her skin breaking out in goosebumps as Joan took in a sharp breath at the sight. The thong followed suit, and Freddie was now standing before her in all her naked glory, looking like the most beautiful painting Joan has ever laid her eyes on.

She followed Freddie’s movements with her eyes as she lay down on the bed, smirking when she saw Freddie shivering as the cool satin sheets touched her bare skin.

’’You’re beautiful.” Joan said softly, and Freddie blushed, her lips twitching into a small smile.

’’I wish you would touch me.” Freddie purred, her lips in a pout, obviously trying to pull the cute brat card on Joan, but the latter chuckled softly, shaking her head.

’’Not tonight, baby girl. Tonight I want to watch as you touch yourself.”

Freddie shivered at her words softly. When Joan was talking to her like that, her voice an octave deeper than usual, that dangerous smirk playing on her lips and her eyes turning dark, every coherent thought left her brain, and all she could focus on was pleasing her lover, doing exactly as she was told. She brought up a slightly shaky hand, tracing the soft skin of her inner thighs, warming herself up.

Joan licked her lips, humming in appreciation as Freddie’s hand slid over her firm, tanned thighs. God, how much she wanted to bite into her flesh, leaving the indents of her teeth everywhere, marking her up as hers, and nobody else’s.

Freddie’s thighs fell further open as if on invitation, and Joan could see how she was growing wet already, just the knowledge of being watched and silently dominated making her lose her mind. Her fingertips creeped closer to her pink flesh, tracing over her mound before slipping further down.

’’Make your fingers wet.” Joan commanded, and Freddie immediately knew what she wanted. She blushed even deeper as she brought her hand up to her lips, sucking her index and middle finger into her mouth with a lewd little sound, her eyes fixated on Joan. Joan shifted in her armchair, her own arousal gradually rising as she watched Freddie sucking on her fingers, pink tongue sneaking out to lap all over them, making them as wet as possible.

’’Good.” Joan purred, and Freddie pulled her fingers out with an obscene little pop before snaking her hand between her spread thighs again, now not wasting any more time as she pressed the pad of her fingers into her swollen clit, letting out a soft gasp at the sensation.

Joan inched towards the edge of the armchair so she could watch it from more closely, feeling herself grow hot and wet as Freddie circled her clit, teasing herself with feather-light touches.

Freddie was losing her composure more and more, her hips lifting up off the bed to roll against her hand, the fingers on her clit now becoming more intense, massaging herself until she was trembling, little pants of pleasure falling off her lips.

’’Can I…?” Freddie whimpered, her eyes big and pleading as she looked up at Joan, making her let out a low chuckle.

’’So impatient to have something inside you, huh? But sure, go ahead, baby girl.”

Freddie didn’t need more encouragement: she slipped two fingers inside right away, a happy moan leaving her lips as she pushed them inside fully, her inner walls immediately clamping down around the digits.

’’Look at you.” Joan murmured, smirking. ’’Is that how you touch yourself when I’m not home?”

’’Yes…” Freddie breathed as she started moving her fingers, pumping in and out of herself slowly.

’’What else do you do?” Joan asked, swearing under her breath as Freddie let out a beautiful whimper.

’’I play with my tits.” Freddie admitted softly, her other hand cupping a full breast before Joan ordered her to, making her grin.

’’God, you really are so damn impatient.” Joan tutted, but she couldn’t find it inside herself to be mad at her lover. ’’Show me how your play with your beautiful tits.”

Freddie whimpered again as her thumb brushed over her hard nipple, flicking the sensitive nub before pinching it between two of her fingers, rolling it slowly.

’’Won’t you touch me?” Freddie whined, rolling her hips against her hand as she added a third finger, scisorring them and stretching herself out. She pulled on her nipple harshly, letting out a soft cry.

’’Don’t you wanna touch me, Ma’am?”

The little shit, Joan thought. She knew exactly just how hot it made Joan when she was addressed like that. But tonight, Joan wasn’t going to fall for her whines and puppy eyes.

’’You’re putting on a show for me.” Joan reminded her, before making her voice softer. ’’This is how you are pleasing me, baby girl.”

Playing into Freddie’s submissive streak did it; she tossed her head back with a low moan as she fucked herself faster, the obscene squelching sounds her wetness made just riling her up even more.

’’Feels so good…” she whimpered, shuddering as the pad of her fingers brushed against her G-spot.

’’I bet.” Joan grinned, watching with awe as Freddie’s arousal drenched her entire hand. ’’You like being watched, baby girl? Does it turn you on?”

’’Yes!” Freddie whined, tugging on her nipple desperately. ’’I always…ahh…when you’re not here, and I’m touching myself, I imagine…”

Her voice trailed off as she pressed her fingers into her sweet spot again, moaning lewdly, her hips rotating to get more of the overwhelming pleasure.

’’What do you imagine?” Joan pressed further gently, and Freddie looked at her again, her eyes hooded with submissive lust.

’’I imagine that you’re here somewhere in the room…that you’re watching me…that you see how much of a mess I’m making…”

Joan shuddered at her needy voice, squeezing her thighs together to relieve some of her own arousal.

’’And do you only imagine me? Or other people too? Tell me, baby girl. You would like it if other people would see how much of a slut you are, aren’t you?”

Freddie’s moan was the only answer Joan needed, and she grinned devilishly.

’’Ooh, you would love that, wouldn’t you? Getting off in front of a crowd, perhaps? So everyone could see how much of a needy, dirty slut you are?”

The sob Freddie let out at that was like music to Joan’s ears. She could tell Freddie was nearing the edge, the pleasure of her fingers constantly jabbing into her most sensitive spot, her nipples being roughly teased, and the feeling of Joan’s watchful eyes on her body as she spelled her dirtiest fantasies out loud were becoming too much for her to handle.

’’You would get naked in front of that many, huh? Show off your gorgeous, big tits and your hungry little pussy? And then you would fuck yourself so hard, moaning into the mic like the insatiable whore you are?”

’’Yes!” Freddie cried out, her body trashing on the bed as she came, skin flushed and eyes squeezed shut, her hips shuddering as she kept fucking herself through the last waves of her orgasm, until she simply couldn’t take anymore, slumping back against the bed with a blissed, fucked-out sigh.

Joan cooed as she hovered over her, leaning down to press a kiss against her bitten-red lips.

’’This was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” She purred, and Freddie smiled shyly, wrapping her arms around Joan’s neck to pull her down into another, deeper kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr at bambirex,
> 
> or
> 
> bambirexwrites, where I take requests about fem!queen and fem!borhap, so feel free to drop by and send me something! :))


End file.
